RGG/016
Décimo sexto episodio de la serie Rayquaza ga Gotoku de MaxTai. Título provisional, si no lo cambio, pues bueno :V Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Tirado en la cama, mirando al techo. Sus heridas están vendadas y casi curadas* Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png *Sentada a su lado, jugando con Jigglypuff* ¡Me flipa lo... esférico que eres! Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png *Triggered* Suena el teléfono de Taiko. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Estira el brazo para cogerlo* Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png *Tira a Jigglypuff y le aparta el brazo* ¡No no no! Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png *Trigger intensifies* Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png Yo lo cojo por ti, amorcín. *Coge el teléfono* ¡Anda, es Dani! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Argh... Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¡No te preocupes, también respondo yo por ti! *Coge la llamada* ¿Sí, dígame? Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Dios santo... Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png ¡Eh, Sirah! ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Ya lo haces todo por Tak? Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¡Sí! Bueno, no... O sea, en realidad sí, todo lo que me deja. Pero ahora es que está herido. Le clavaron un puñal... tres veces, ¡y le han dislocado el hombro! Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png Qué cojo... P-Pareces feliz... ¿Sabes que no es algo bueno... no? Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¡Ah, bueno, pero el se los cargó a todos! ¡A todos todos! ¡No quedó ni uno! ¡Es super super fuerte! Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png ... Sí. ¿Y puedo hablar con él o... Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png Hmmm... No sé, yo le veo con mala cara. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ... Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png Bueno, vale, pero no le des sustos, ¿vale? Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png Cuenta con ello. Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¡Hasta luego! Toma Tak, es Dani. *Le acerca el teléfono* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Lo coge* Hola, Dani. Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png ¡Ey, Tak! Me han dicho que estás en la mierda, ¿no? Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Un poco, sí. Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png Ya veo. Pues que quería preguntarte, ¿qué tal por Hoenn? Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Bien, supongo. Me reencontré con Carola. Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png ¡Hostia! Madre mía la Carola, qué tiempos aquellos. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Igual de loca? Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Je, ¿cómo crees que acabé así? Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png Ese es mi buen Tak. ¿Y qué tal con el contacto? ¿Es buen tío, no? Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png No me cae mal. Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png Eso ya es mucho, ya q- Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png No puedo decir lo mismo de Mauro. Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png ... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ... Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png Me he enterado de que ahora trabajas para N y su partido político. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Sí. Y debo decir que se me da muy bien. Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png ¿Has... sacado algo? Ya sabes, lo de tu padre... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Suspira* No lo sabe. Parece que te engañó. Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png ¡¿Qué?! Será... Mira Tak, no pasa nada. Vuelve a casa, buscaré a otro y- Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png No. Me siento a gusto por aquí. Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png Ay... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Además... El Equipo Magma está aquí también. Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png No puede ser. ¿No estarás pensando en...? No... ¡E-Espera! ¿No pensarás en... Carola... verdad? Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Precisamente. Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png Pffffff... Estás pirado. Pero bueno, ya desmantelaste el maldito Team Rocket. No debería ser muy difícil para el gran dragón. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Sonríe* ¿Y tú qué tal? Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¿Qué coj... Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png ¡SÍ TÍO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ... Archivo:Daniel_Traje_Team_Rocket_MM.png ¡A todo esto, llego tarde! ¡Había quedado con Djara dentro de cinco minutos! ¡L-Lo siento tío, me voy! ¡Hasta luego! *Cuelga* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ... *Levanta el brazo hacia arriba para ver el móvil pero se le cae en la cara* Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png *Se sube sobre Tak* ¡Nya! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ... ¿Ahora eres un gato? Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¡No, tonto! *Se ríe* ¿Qué tal? Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Pues nada. Dani dice que va a ser papá. Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¡Qué guay! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ... Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ... Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¿...? Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png N- Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png Nosotros podemos también ser padres. Cuando seas mayor. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Llora internamente porque solo tiene 17 años* Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¿Y cómo te encuentras? *Se acerca a su pecho* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Mal. Estás apoyando tu pierna en la herida. Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png Uy... *Aparta la pierna* Perdón. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png No pasa nada. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¡Sentarme a tu lado hasta que estés fuerte otra vez! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¿Y qué pretendes hacer todo el día? Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png *Sonríe* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png No, Sirah, por favor... Estoy cansado, me duele todo... Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png De todos modos no podemos hasta por la noche. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¿Y eso porq...? Mira, mejor. Paso de saberlo. Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png *Se levanta a mirar por la ventana* Oye Tak... ¿Cuándo vamos a ver a tu madre? Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Oh, pues... Ahora que lo dices... Debería pedirle permiso a N para ir. Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png Ay, hablas como todo un trabajador decente. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Pfff. *Se ríe* Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Deja de reirse* L-Lo siento. Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png Juju. Tocan a la puerta. Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¿Quién será? *Va a la puerta* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png No abras, podría ser Mauro. Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png No creo que N tenga ningún trabajo para ti hoy. *Abre la puerta* Archivo:Mauro_Traje_Rocket_MM.png *Jadeando* ¡H-Hola señorita Sirah! Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ¡Hola Mauro! Tak está en la cam- Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Se tira de la cama* ¡Auch! Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png S-Sigue mal... Creo. Archivo:Mauro_Traje_Rocket_MM.png El señor N tiene... una cita. El señor Máximo Peñas, de Devon S.A., quiere hablar con él. Pero tampoco se fía. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Se levanta sin problemas* Ya, pues... Anda mira, no era tan grave. Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png ... En cinco minutos está abajo. *Cierra la puerta* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¿Cómo? Estoy lleno de vendas y... Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png Yo te las quito. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Pero la ropa... Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png Yo te la pongo. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png :> Cinco minutos más tarde, en la puerta. Archivo:Mauro_Traje_Rocket_MM.png *Jugando a algo con el móvil mientras tararea J-Pop* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Sale con Sirah agarrada al brazo* Bueno Mauro. ¿Dónde vamos? Archivo:Mauro_Traje_Rocket_MM.png Eh, sí. *Guarda el móvil* Vaya a casa de N y yo me quedo con Sirah, como siempre. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Pues nada, a currar. *Intenta avanzar pero Sirah no le deja* Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png No, no te vas hasta que te despidas de tu novia. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Tsch. *Le besa en la frente* Me voy a trabajar. Archivo:Sirah_2_MM.png *Le suelta* ¡Hasta luego, te quiero! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Y yo a ti. Archivo:Mauro_Traje_Rocket_MM.png Awww... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ... Archivo:Mauro_Traje_Rocket_MM.png P-Perdón. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png No te preocupes. *Se va* Al rato, N y Taiko van en coche hasta las oficinas de Devon S.A. Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Ocean man! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Can you see through the wonder of amazment? Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.pngArchivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Of the oberman? Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Tío, no sabía que te molaban esas canciones. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Nunca he escuchado mucha música, pero dede que conocí a Sirah he conocido muchos grupos, la verdad. Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Fuah chaval, si yo te contara las Jojo references... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Y bueno, ¿a qué vamos? Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png El piedras este, que al parecer vio mi actuación ayer y quiere aliarse... O algo. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Espera, él es otro candidato. Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Sí. Pero no pasa nada. Es más, es positivo para nosotros. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Va, si tú lo dices. Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Esto es el comienzo Taiko. Voy a ganar... seguro q- Archivo:Cara_de_Altaria.png ¡Altariaaa! *Utiliza Dragoaliento sobre el coche* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png ¡La hostia! *Lo esquiva por poco* ¡¿N-Nos atacan?! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Se desabrocha el cinturón* Se van a enterar. Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Espera. *Silba al ritmo de 'Ocean man'* Archivo:Cara_de_Sigilyph.png ¡Siiiig! Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Scizor no está en condiciones de un combate aéreo. ¡Sigilyph, obedece a Tak! Archivo:Cara_de_Sigilyph.png ¡Sigilyph! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Je, gracias. Tú procura que no nos maten. Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Sonríe y acelera* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¡Sigilyph, utiliza Rayo hielo! Archivo:Cara_de_Sigilyph.png ¡Sigilyph! *Dispara un rayo helado hacia Altaria* Archivo:Cara_de_Altaria.png *Lo esquiva* ¡Altaria! Archivo:Cara_de_Skarmory.png *Aparece de la nada* ¡Skarrrrrr! *Utiliza Ala de acero contra Sigilyph* Archivo:Cara_de_Sigilyph.png ¡Sig! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¿Ahora hay dos? ¡Deshazte primero de Altaria, utiliza Psíquico! Archivo:Cara_de_Sigilyph.png ¡Siiiiigilyph! *Lanza una onda psíquica contra Altaria* Archivo:Cara_de_Altaria.png ¡Altariaaaa! *Sale disparada hacia atrás* Archivo:Cara_de_Skarmory.png *Pasa por detrás y se lanza contra Sigilyph* ¡Skarmory! Archivo:Cara_de_Sigilyph.png *Lo esquiva* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¡Bien hecho! ¡Hora de mandarlo a la mierda, usa Gravedad! Archivo:Cara_de_Sigilyph.png ¡Siiiigilyph! *Crea una esfera oscura y la lanza lejos* Archivo:Cara_de_Skarmory.png *La gravedad de la esfera le atrae pero intenta escapar de su rango volando a máxima velocidad* ¡Skarrrr... mory...! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¡Ahora, Psíquico! Archivo:Cara_de_Sigilyph.png ¡Sigilyph! *Ilumina su ojo y lanza una onda de energía hacia Skarmory* Archivo:Cara_de_Skarmory.png ¡S-Skarmory! *Intenta esquivarlo pero la gravedad no le deja, así que le impacta* S-Skar... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¡Bien! Archivo:Cara_de_Altaria.png ¡Aaaaaltaria! *Utiliza Pulso dragón contra Sigilyph* Archivo:Cara_de_Sigilyph.png Siiiig... *Lo recibe y cae derribado sobre el coche de N* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¡N-No! Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png ¡Cálmate, ya casi estamos! *Acelera al máximo* Archivo:Cara_de_Altaria.png ¡Altaria! *Utiliza Pulso dragón hacia el coche* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Casi se cae por el golpe pero se agarra en el último momento* ¡Argh! ¡¿Dónde demonios está el Entrenador?! Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Me temo que lo vamos a ver ahora mismo. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¿Eh...? Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Derrapa y aparca justo enfrente de la entrada* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Baja del coche y devuelve a Sigilyph a su Pokéball* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Se baja del coche* Míralos, ahí llegan. Alrededor de la entrada, cinco coches aparcaron bloqueando la salida. Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.pngArchivo:Ornitologo_mm.pngArchivo:Ornitologo_mm.pngArchivo:Ornitologo_mm.png *Salen dos de cada coche* Archivo:Ornitólogo_MM.pngArchivo:Ornitólogo_MM.pngArchivo:Ornitólogo_MM.pngArchivo:Ornitólogo_MM.png *Salen dos de cada coche* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png *Sale del coche del medio* Os habéis escapado muy bien. Pero esta vez no lo vais a conseguir. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Cruje sus nudillos y se adelanta* Yo me encarg- Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Le para con el brazo* Nosotros nos encargamos. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ... *Sonríe* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png La reunión con Máximo puede esperar, pero... ¿vengarme de quienes se han cargado mi coche, peleando junto a ti? Esto es sensacional. Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png Si habéis acabado ya... ¡chicos, los quiero inmovilizados! ¡YA! Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.pngArchivo:Ornitologo_mm.pngArchivo:Ornitologo_mm.pngArchivo:Ornitologo_mm.png *Se lanzan hacia ellos dos* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.pngArchivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Posan como auténticos Jojos en una pose conjunta perfectamente coordinada* ¡Que empiece la fiesta! Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.png *Intenta dar un puñetazo a N* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Se estira hacia atrás* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Agarra la muñeca del ornitólogo y la usa de apoyo para saltar sobre N* Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.png ¡! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Le da un codazo en la espalda y pone la pierna frenta a las suyas para hacerle caer sobre las piernas de N* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Se apoya en el coche y da una patada al ornitólogo* Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.png Ugh... Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.png *Corre hacia Taiko* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Coge al ornitólogo anterior y se lo lanza* Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.pngArchivo:Ornitologo_mm.png ¡Uff! *Se chocan y caen uno encima del otro* Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.pngArchivo:Ornitologo_mm.png *Van uno hacia N y otro hacia Taiko* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Se prepara para bloquear* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Se apoya en el coche con los brazos y sale disparado contra el ornitólogo para darle con las piernas en el abdomen* Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.png ¡Urgh...! *Agarra a N por las piernas* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png ¡Okay, no me sueltes! *Apoya sus manos en el suelo y gira hacia atrás, lanzando hacia arriba al ornitólogo* Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.png ¡U-Uoaaaah! Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Espera a que esté a punto de caer y entonces le da una coz con las piernas juntas* Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.png *Sale disparado contra los otros dos que chocaron entre sí* Archivo:Ornitologo_mm.png *Da un rodillazo a Taiko* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Lo bloquea* ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? *Agarra su cara con la mano y lo choca contra el suelo* ¡Ooooora! *Le da una patada y lo lanza volando contra sus compañeros* Archivo:Ornitólogo_MM.pngArchivo:Ornitólogo_MM.pngArchivo:Ornitólogo_MM.pngArchivo:Ornitólogo_MM.png *Corren los cuatro hacia N* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Se incorpora y posa para intimidar* ¡Tak, te los envío! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¡Sí! *Se prepara para atacar* Archivo:Ornitólogo_MM.png *Le da un puñetazo* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Lo bloquea con una mano* Archivo:Ornitólogo_MM.png *Le da otro puñetazo* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Lo para con la otra mano* Archivo:Ornitólogo_MM.png *Le da un puñetazo en la cara* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Intenta pararlo con la boca pero le da y sale contra el coche* ¡Ugh! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Embiste contra un ornitólogo, tirándolo al suelo* ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! *Lo coge por las piernas y empieza a girarlo, golpeando a sus compañeros* Archivo:Ornitólogo_MM.pngArchivo:Ornitólogo_MM.png *Salen disparados* Archivo:Ornitólogo_MM.png *Corre hacia N para golpearlo* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Le lanza al último ornitólogo* Archivo:Ornitólogo_MM.pngArchivo:Ornitólogo_MM.png *Chocan y caen al suelo* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Extiende la mano a N* Venga, no te relajes. Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Gracias, tío. *Agarra su mano y se incorpora.* Bueno, quedas tú. *Señala al último entrenador* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png Bah, y yo que pensaba que no me mancharía... Os he subestimado. Peeero... *Adopta una posición de combate estilo boxeador* Eso no va a volver a pasar. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png 2 contra 1, hacía tiempo que no estaba en el lado del 2... Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png ¡Vamos a meterle una paliza! *Posa* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Suena bien. *Posa a su lado* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png *Corre hacia ellos* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Corre para meterle un gancho* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png *Lo esquiva y le da en la cara* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png ¡Ugh- Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png *Golpea rápidamente su pecho y lo remata lanzándolo contra el coche* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png ¡Argh! Déjame... descansar un poco... ouch... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Idiota. *Camina relajado hacia el enemigo* A todo esto, ¿tú quién se supone que eres? Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png Llámame Derbyn. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Bah, me vale. *Le da un puñetazo* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png *Lo esquiva agachándose y se prepara para darle en el vientre* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Bloquea con la rodilla y retrocede de un salto* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png *Lanza un puñetazo directo* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Golpea justo al puñetazo y lo mantienen* ¡Nnnnngh! *Apretando con fuerza* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png ¡No te cortes! *Retrocede un poco* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Dispara el otro puño* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png *Lo defiende con el brazo* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¡Ahora! *Retrocede los dos puños y lanza una ráfaga de puños directa a su pecho* ¡Ora ora ora ora ora ORA! Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png *Cae al suelo* A-Agh... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Te vas a enterar. *Cruje sus nudillos pero N pone su mano en su hombro* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Va a pagar por lo de mi coche. *Andan en plan amenazante hacia Derbyn* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png Je... *Se incorpora tambaleándose* N-No voy a deciros nada... Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Tampoco nos importa. *Le da un puñetazo en el abdomen* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png Agh... *Se encoge* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Agarra su cabeza y lo lanza hacia N* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Le da un rodillazo* ¡Esto por mi coche! *Le da una patada desde el suelo hasta su cara y luego al revés, dejando su cabeza bajo su pie* ¡Y esta... por mi coche otra vez! *Pisa su cabeza y le da una patada* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Lo agarra del pelo y lo pone de pie* ¡N! Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png ¡Tak! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ¡Ooooraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora! *Dispara una ráfaga de puñetazos por un lado* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png ¡Mudamudamudamudamudamudamudamuda! *Hace lo mismo por el otro lado* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png ¡Ah! ¡Ocuh! ¡Urgh! ¡Uf! ¡Aaaggggh! *Recibiendo por todos lados* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.pngArchivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png ¡OOORA! / ¡WRYYY! *Dan una patada a la vez a Derbyn, lanzándolo por encima del coche y abriendo de par en par las puertas del edificio* Archivo:Entrenador_guay_(Teselia)_MM.png *Se desmaya* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png ¡Uuuuh! ¡Ha sido una pasada! *Posa* ¡Venga, no me dejes colgado! Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png Meh, no ha estado mal. *Posa con él* ... ¿Y ahora? Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Mantén la pose. Unos segunditos más. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png ... Yo paso de esta mierda. *Camina hacia la puerta* Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Jo, tío... *Va con él* Una vez dentro, en la sala de recepción, les esperaba una... ¿agradable? sorpresa. Archivo:Cara_de_Maximo_Peñas_(ORAS).png Buenas tardes, caballeros. Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.png *Se fija en el estilo parecido de moverse y de la ropa* ... Archivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png Hola, lamento la demora. Unos... ornitólogos me rompieron el coche y- Archivo:Cara_de_Maximo_Peñas_(ORAS).png Bueno, les contraté para algo. *Se ríe* Archivo:Max_Taiko_2_MM.pngArchivo:Cara_de_N_MM.png *Se miran, perplejos* Pero qué demonios... Continuará Categoría:MaxTai Categoría:RGG Categoría:Capitulos de RGG